


Ruby Greed

by ColdHiddenBlade



Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Templar/Assassin, m-rated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdHiddenBlade/pseuds/ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He met the legendary Mercenary turned Pirate in a tavern, he thought he could steal something right off the mans ship under his nose. But Krosis is really not stupid like most Mercs and Pirates, dangerous and calculative the tall man makes a small deal with the greedy Edward. Easy treasure. Sexual Content. Request from Kraehenhexe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruby Greed

_This couple was requested by_ **Kraehenhexe** _, I apologize if anything is wrong in Edward's personality. I haven't actually played Black Flag yet so everything I got is from Wiki._

* * *

 

"The Jackdaw is a beautiful ship, you should be proud of her Captain."

Edward smirked at the man who sat down in front of him, members of his crew peeked over to watch for danger while they drank, even though they knew Edward was most likely clenching a dagger beneath the table in case of trouble.

"You have an eye for ships, mister?" The man held out a hand which Edward took with a defensive look.

"Krosis Alonso, pleasure to meet you."

"Edward Kenway. Ah, I heard about you from many of my crew members. The Crow?" The blue eyed man gave a smile and nod as he took a mouthful of his drink, "It is an honour to meet you in person. I hear you got your own ship now."

"Yes an honour to meet you too. The Salty Mermaid… she is a beautiful ship herself." Edward nodded in agreement, he had seen the ship in the docks when they had come in. Its sails were a beautiful shade of red and the dark blackish wood was covered with lovely pale grey tribal patterns.

"The carvings in the rails and masts must have taken ages."

"Yes, I did them in my spare time…" Krosis cleared his throat as if he suddenly got embarrassed at admitting he did the carvings and took a quick drink. Recovering when Edward didn't say anything, he gave a sarcastic smirk, "Checking out my ship so closely… might get someone jealous."

"Don't worry Alonso, I admire my ship too so she doesn't feel angry…" He chuckled and took a mouthful of his rum.

"I wasn't talking about the ship." Edward spat out his drink in surprise making his men look over and grab at their weapons, when they saw he only swallow wrong they relaxed. "Deep breaths mate. Sorry…" Krosis laughed, not sounding one bit sorry as Edward gave him a sharp look, the blonde had not expected the other pirate to openly flirt with him like that.

The tall man drank his drink while chuckling, Edward looked at him over the rim of his drink as secretly as he could. He is quite handsome… his crew members must enjoy having him around if he is willing to be with men.

"Another drink over here mate!" Krosis called out breaking Edward from his thoughts, the pub owner made up another drink and a woman brought it over, "Cheers." The tall man took the drink and skulled it back. Edward looked over to his men, they seemed like they were loosening up.

"I will have another round too, actually a round for everyone on me!" Cheers went up, the pub master eagerly poured a drink for everyone, Edward took his own drink and joined Krosis in sculling it back. Looking around as he threw his head back he noticed everyone looked like they were going to drop, including his men.

After a few more drinks and rounds only he and Krosis seemed to have a clear mind, "Charitable tonight, aren't we." Krosis sniggered as he took another beer, Edward snorted. It was a rare occasion for him to give away his gold, after all he loved gold about as much as his own testicles.

And this man looked like he had treasure hidden on his ship.

"Not often my friend…" Edward forced his tongue to slur, Krosis raised a brow as if asking if he was drunk already. The pirate stood and stumbled, Krosis stood along with him with a look of sudden worry. Swinging his hand in a faked drunken movement he knocked over his empty mugs, Krosis caught a couple before they rolled off the table and put them back upright.

"You right mate? Maybe you should go get back on your ship…"

"Now? No… Salty Merma… see carvings?" Edward looked at the man with almost begging eyes, Krosis looked back at him and sighed in slight exasperation.

"Fine, then I am taking you back to your ship. Hold on…" Krosis assisted Edward to stand and helped him outside, nobody was the wiser of their missing presence. "Try not to vomit on her or I will throw you into the ocean ok?"

Up the deck they went, up close Edward couldn't help but admire the work the massive man had put into each twist and carving. He reached out and stroked a swirl, Krosis watched closely at his gently hands. That was not good, Edward needed to find his stash and make off with as much as he could.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yesh… maor?" Krosis sighed again and helped him to the mast where the carvings looked like vines climbing up the mast to the halfway point, Edwards eyes lit up as he reached out before he remembered what he was doing. "Water?"

"There's a whole ocean of it out there… ok come on. Then to your ship." The man led him into his cabin, Krosis let Edward sit in his seat and went through his cupboards. When the man's back was turned, the pirate looked around for anything remotely treasure like.

"Here we are, fresh water. Recently restocked the gal's storage…" Edward took the flask while forcing his hands to shake, "Hold it steady, here."

It surprised Edward how gentle Krosis was with helping him drink, it almost made him forget his acting. Wasn't this man supposed to be a killer? Oh god… he forgot those stories. What the hell did he just get himself into? Sometimes he needed to think instead of sniffing out gold… how could he forget about the butchery this man was known for? Did he drink more then he thought?

"Captain Kenway? You're turning green, are you sure you're not sick?" Krosis moved his head to look into Edward's eyes, his brow twisted into a frown beneath his red bandana. The glass beads and metal cross hanging from the folds tinkered together as he tilted his head, "Your eyes didn't look like you were drunk and looking closer I believe I was right."

His stomach dropped when Krosis' voice fell into a dark tone after examining the younger pirate's eyes, piss pot! Edward tried to give a drunken confused look but flinched out of it when a dagger stabbed between his fingers.

"Let me guess, you wanted my treasure? Your greed will be the end of you Kenway." Krosis chuckled and backed away, Edward was staring at the gold handle of the dagger so the man pulled it out and tucked it back into its sheath. "Sorry but that's mine so don't go eying it."

"You knew I wasn't drunk?"

"I heard your drinking stamina was better than just those few. And your greed is legendary, you wouldn't buy everyone a drink unless you had a motive." Krosis leaned back over the desk making Edward shrink back into the seat. He suddenly felt intimidated by this man, which was strange for he was a very loud and brave man. He didn't take slack from anybody.

"What do you want, Alonso." Edward calmed his nerves and glared at the taller man.

"I want to see how far you would go for treasure." The man walked away and Edward watched in interest as he pulled something out of a book, he walked over with it hanging from his finger. It was a beautiful necklace, gold with a teardrop ruby surrounded by the tiniest of diamonds. That single necklace could buy a whole mansion if sold to the right people, "Took this off a lovely ladies neck, her and her husband wanted services which I was willing to give."

"What type of service?" Edward asked, he was curious to what this man did for such a prize as he eyed the necklace greedily.

"They had a fetish they wanted to fulfill, the husband mentioned it to me while drunk and I persuaded him to let me make that fantasy come true." The tall man dangled the necklace while leaned over to whisper hotly against the blonde man's face, "The wife wanted her husband to fuck her while another man fucked him. Easiest treasure I have ever stolen."

Edward looked at Krosis with a raised brow, he was really curious now. "So you enjoy men more than women?"

"I grew up on a pirate ship, you should know what pirates do to a fifteen year old when away from land a long time." Edward paled at the thought of a fifteen year old suffering a pirates hunger, he and his men never harmed the young on their ship but they all did things amongst themselves to relieve… sexual tensions. "It ruined the taste of woman for me…"

A strangled sound came from Edward as Krosis licked hum up the jaw and sucked on his pulse hard enough to leave a red mark, he felt heat rise up along his neck and a twinge between his legs. His eyes were transfixed to the swinging jewel while his senses were hit with the taller man's lips on his pulse. It was obvious what the tall man wanted and if it got him that treasure as well, Edward wouldn't complain to this bonus.

"So, what do you want from me?" Edward said humorously and smirked coyly, Krosis chuckled.

"You know what I want, don't try to play a game with me. Strip…"

Raising a golden cocky brow, Edward stood and began to remove his weapons. "The things I do for gold."

"That's what you get for being so damn greedy." Krosis muttered with equal humour as he watched the younger man take off his vest and shirt.

"Aren't you going to strip too?"

"Ladies first." Krosis laughed as Edward gave him a sharp look before he tugged down his pants, the taller man's eyes flashed with desire as the blondes hardness sprung free. Still holding up the jewel he gave commands, "Remove my clothes."

Edward shrugged and did as told even as it made him twitch, he undid the belts and placed them carefully on the beds end. It was almost a law to not mistreat another pirates weapons when about to have a relieving fuck, something Edward had learnt the hard way from one of his crew members after they almost beat him to death.

Slowly he removed the man's long jacket, vest and shirt. Krosis had large tattoos and markings on his upper arms and shoulders, they twisted around onto the muscle of his chest but not much else, some tattoos were ink while others looked like they were carved in to leave scars. Edward ran his thumb along a scar with fascination causing Krosis to moan, it seemed to be sensitive.

"The rest, Kenway." Edward sniffed in annoyance for he wanted to taste the scars by turned his attention to Krosis' pants, he untied them as the other man kicked away his own boots. He couldn't help his eyes roaming the large member that stood for him, "Well?"

"I am just admiring it so you don't feel upset that I gave your ship more attention." Edward smirked before he got into his knees, he took the other man into his mouth and sucked the tip while rubbing the slit with his tongue to taste the bitter release he thirsted for.

Krosis moaned and wrapped his fingers of his free hand through the golden locks, Edward sucked the tip and palmed the balls and shaft. Taking his mouth off he ran his tongue up and down the pulsing skin, he breathed hotly on Krosis' balls before sucking them into his mouth.

Once again Krosis moaned as Edward sucked his balls, Edward gripped the man's shaft and pumped it slowly making the tip weep with white. Edward moved down from the balls while holding some of the soft flesh between his teeth and stretched, fingers tightened in his hair and a strangled moan told him that the man enjoyed that.

Edward repeated it a couple of times until Krosis was breathing heavily, moving back he took the shaft into his mouth and sucked his cheeks in. Nodding his head as Krosis thrust in and out, the blonde man palmed the man's balls and pinched in all the right places.

Moaning while thrusting, Krosis looked down to observe the man between his legs. It was a glorious sight, he had the legendary Kenway on his knees like a wanton bitch sucking his cock just as he wanted. Krosis smirked and gripped at the man's head, his balls were held tightly making him moan and throw back his head.

Like a brothel whore, Edward swallowed every drop of his release and sucked Krosis clean. Using his grip in the other man's hair, Krosis pulled him to his feet and laughed at the sight of his lustful heavy breathing expression. Edward almost felt ashamed for showing so much desire for just sucking the man, he usually had more constraint.

"Lean over my desk, on your stomach."

Slowly Edward did as asked, usually he called the shots during sex. But he could literally smell the jewels of the necklace and it was like something gripped his mind. It is his damn greed.

The blonde moaned as Krosis leaned over him and pressed his sagging shaft against his arse as he thrust into the warm flesh of Edwards arse cheeks, Krosis slipped the necklace around Edward's neck the held the man down with a hand around the back of his neck. Using his free hand the tall man brought himself back to full glory with a few kneads.

Using a knee, Krosis spread Edward wide and pushed in his tip. "Be sure to sing for me, Captain." The tall man sniggered sarcastically before he slammed inside. Edward cried out and tried to arch into Krosis' chest, the hand on his neck pushed him into the desk painfully making him unable to have much motion as the man pounded him roughly from behind.

Thankfully the desk was bolted to the ship or it would have slid across the ground at the strength the tall man was displaying. Edward grunted in pleasure and pain as his body tried to take Krosis in all the way in each thrust.

"Relax yourself Captain so you can take me in more, I will not stop even if it hurts you." Taking a breath, Edward forced his body to relax by making his mind get wrapped in the pleasure. It worked well enough and he moaned deeply into the wood as Krosis was able to delve deeper and hit a spot deep within. "Good man…"

Krosis spread Edward's legs wider and kept at his pace, with is free hand he rubbed up and down the blonde's spine and traced his tattoos bringing out trembles. Grunting with each jerk against the table, Edward gripped at the desks edge to try as he felt like he was going to be thrown across the room.

Slap!

Edward thrust his hips against the desk in an automatic reaction to the slap on his arse, he moaned and arched. Again he got slapped drawing out another moan, "Enjoy that?"

Greedy for pleasure he moaned out, "Yes… again…" SLAP! The sound echoed sharply off the walls and he moaned deeper at the harder slap, his arse cheek was burning and it made his balls tingle.

Krosis sighed intensely, each slap had made Edward clench around him like a pulse. It felt glorious and so he did it again, he moaned as Edward's walls tightened.

The taller pirate removed his hand from Edward's neck and grabbed hold of his hips. When the blonde thought the speed and strength could not increase he was proven wrong, Krosis slammed into him like an incredible force.

Moaning loudly and grunting out short breaths, Edward finally opened his mouth wide in a strangled cry as he came, his white essence dripped thickly down the desks side. Krosis hummed in appreciation as the walls swelled around him, coaxing his own release. Giving the red arse a couple more firm slaps as the walls sucked him, the man pulled out with a moan.

Krosis bent down and lapped up his release as it dripped down the other man's thighs before spinning the blonde around to clean the sagging shaft, Edward moaned as the warm mouth surrounded him and jerked his hips up.

It was the tall man's turn to suck Edward off, he mimicked everything the blonde had done easily. Sucking at the man's balls, Krosis ran his nails along Edward's inner thigh while pumping with his other hand.

He was getting louder as his hands held the edge of the desk so tightly his knuckles went white, Edward knew that the others on the ship would easily hear him by now if they hadn't before. But he didn't care, this sex and that treasure around his neck were right now the most amazing things and they drowned out everything else.

"Damn fucking…" Edward swore as he came, Krosis smirked against his balls and moved his head to lap the tip clean making Edward sigh.

The blonde leaned back against the desk to catch his breath as Krosis stood smoothly to his feet looking very… normal even after just sucking another man. Even Edward gets a little red and breathless when he takes a cock in his mouth.

Krosis ran his lips along Edwards light stubble, his own rubbing against it making a scraping noise. Nails ran up and down Edward's stomach raising welts and goose bumps, "I think you deserve that little gift. Use it well mate."

The tall man chucked as he pulled away leaving Edward in the cold, the blonde watched through slitted eyes as the other man dressed before slowly getting himself covered. He double checked that the necklace was around his neck before covering it with his collar.

"How about we make a deal?" Edward looked over with a raised brow and small smirk, "I have a thing for cheap glass and small interesting things. Find anything I your travels and hook me up with it."

"Oh, what do I get in return?" Krosis stepped forward and gripped the mans covered member making the blonde moan.

"Any treasure I find similar to the necklace will be yours. Be sure to have more than one thing though." The tall man chuckled and Edward's eyes brightened at the idea and moaned when teeth suckled at his neck just above his own collar.

"See you soon then, Alonso."

Clearing his throat and moving back, Edward looked at Krosis. The man simply stood there with a large cocky grin and held a hand out as if escorting a lady.

Without thinking the blonde said, "Piss off you lout." Making Krosis' smirk widen.

Edward stormed past, a hand slapped him against his arse when he turned making him twitch in lust and pain, there was going to be a large handprint on his backside tomorrow… and it was bathing day with the others in the morning too.

'How will my men react when I tell them I slept with the cruel hearted, murderous Crow?' They probably wouldn't believe him even with the handprint. They will though the next time they all meet the man on the sea.

He walked off the Salty Mermaid, ignoring the sniggering pirates eying him, he gave the beautiful carvings one last look. They looked a lot like Krosis' tattoos, now that he thought about it.

Walking back to his ship to hide his new treasure from prying eyes, Edward lifted a hand and stroked the necklace almost fondly, so far his best acquired treasure besides the Jackdaw. He almost felt bad about wanting to sell it… maybe he will keep it at least until the original owners forget about it…

Yeah, a couple years should do it.


End file.
